A self-starting motor system operated with a switch or a kick pedal system operated with the foot of the operator has been extensively used for an engine starting device for vehicles such as, for example, motorcycles. However, in the former, though the starting operation is easy, the self-starting motor is expensive, the battery has to be of a large capacity, and the cost including the starting device is high. In the latter, though the cost is low, skill is required with a large operating force.
Therefore, in case it is attempted to make a motorcycle light and small, to provide it at a low price, and to make it easily operable and conveniently utilizable even by ladies or the like, there will be problems with the conventional engine starting devices. In the self-starting motor system, there is a problem in cost. In the kick starter system, there is a problem of it being hard to operate by ladies or the like.